Electrical plugs and electrical plug receptacles are used to connect a power source to energize electronic equipment, often in industrial applications. In such industrial applications, there are times when the equipment undergoes maintenance, service, or repair, in which case the power or electricity to the equipment needs to be disconnected. To disconnect the power or electricity from reaching the equipment, the electrical plug may be unplugged from the electrical plug receptacle to stop the power or electricity from reaching the electrical equipment being maintained, serviced, or repaired.
In industrial applications, often high voltage and/or high amperage is involved such that in the event that the electrical plug is inadvertently or accidently inserted into the electrical plug receptacle, a dangerous situation may result for the individuals involved in the maintenance, service, or repair of the electrical equipment. As a result, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism to prevent an electrical plug from being inserted into an electrical plug receptacle during such maintenance, service, or repair such that the electrical plug is “locked out” or prevented from coming into electrical engagement with the electrical plug receptacle.